Guran Doma (WikedBlue)
Appearance In his true form he appears as an old man with a stereotypical appearance of a wizard. he wears a pointed hat with a large brim and he sports a long white beard and hair down to his chest. He has dark eyes and a scar going across each eye. He also wears a metal chest plate and gauntlets, long white gown, held together by a black leather belt. He wears a cape with a l;arge collar and two blue plates on each of his shouklders. His most notable feature is his golden staff which is fashioned like a serpent which he carries around. He also has the tattoo of a caduceus on his left shoulder In his yougnger form his hair is brown, short and fanned up at the ends. He also has a small, brown goatee and angular cheekbones. His clothes appear to be that of a well-dressed gentlemamn, comoplete with a button up shirt, tie and a light vest. He still carries around his staff. Personality Synopsis Magic and Abilities Strong Magical Power: As the chairman of the Magic Council, he has an overwhelming magical power. It is so strong that it has been said that he crushed a dark age with his magical energy alone. Master Magician: He has mastered many forms of powerful magic, which he can utilize in conjunction with his other magic, physical combat and staff. Master Staff Wielder: He also utilizes his staff in battle, it is named Princeps Ophites, (蛇紋石の王女, Jamon-seki no ōjo, Serpentine Princess. Lit: Princess of the Serpent.) He is very proficient in using it and can use her in conjucntion with some of his magic. It is decorated as a snake and he has the ability to turn her into an actual snake and in this form it can be used as a whip. Age Seal: He also has a strange mark on his left arm which coceals his physical age. It is shaped like the caduceus, that the greek god Hermes carried. When he releases it it fades away in green light and his body becomes his younger age. Thought Projection: He, like all members of the Magic Council is able to create thought projections. Thought Projections are illusionary copies of himself or another. Teleportation Magic: He is also skilled in teleportation magic and can use it to teleport to a far distance. Spells *'Spatial Misplacement' (空間紛失, Kūkan funshitsu): He makes green energy rise from the ground and anyone caught in the green energy will be teleported to another area *'Natural Selection' (自然選択,Shizen sentaku): He points at any number of objects (maximum: 10) with his fingers and they teleport in a flurry of magical squares and yellow light, the location is unknown. *'Survival of the Fittest' (適者生存, Tekishaseizon): When attacked he literally tears at the air in front of him, releasing a wormhole which sucks up anything that comes in it's path. He commonly uses this to teleport rogue spells and fire them back at the caster. Lava Magic: He has also been shown using lava magic, which allows him to create and manipulate lava. He prefers to fire beams from Princeps Ophites' mouth. Spells *'Princeps Ophites: Lava Storm '(サーペンタインプリンセス：溶岩の, Sāpentain Purinsesu: Yōgan no arashi): He points his staff at a target and a sphere of orange/red lavainside the mouth and fires a beam of lava from it at the target and it bursts the earth, causing a sea of lava. Acid Magic: He also uses acid magic which allows him to create a higly corrosive acid and is also injected into foes by being bitten by his snake. Wind Magic: Another of his many magics is wind magic, allowing him to conjure up powerful gusts of wind and even tornadoes with ease. Telekinesis: He can also lift and move things via his mental power. Telepathy: He also uses telepathy to speak and read thminds of friends and allies. Trivia *Guran is a canon character that I have tweaked slightly for my own purposes. *Princeps Ophites, his staff is latin for Serpentine Princess. *His younger appearance is based on Ryo Utagawa from bleach. Category:WikedBlue Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Magic Council Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters